


Drabble #2

by lilahenatlantis



Series: Serie #1 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando llegue el momento, ¿serás capaz de hacer lo necesario?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble, en honor al gol de Vidal en el minuto 56 del partido con Ecuador, como parte de [Manda estratégica con el universo para la buena onda goleadora hacia Chile 2015](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html) está dedicado a mi [](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/)**le_mousquetaire** , porque con lo ajetreada que es la vida seguro que se me olvida escribirle otro para cuando celebremos nuestros 10 años de amistad este 18 de septiembre.  
>    
>  Secuela de [este drabble](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/17809.html) y reinterpretación del final de la segunda temporada. Tiene líneas levantadas de _Mizumono_ , así que... yay por Bryan Fuller.  
>    
>  1400+ palabras. Sin betear.
> 
> **********

_Cuando llegue el momento, ¿serás capaz de hacer lo necesario?_

***

\- Todos nuestros intercambios, molestias insignificantes, revelaciones mortales, anuncios desapasionados de desastre…  
  
Will quiere cerrar los ojos y dormir, dejarse llevar por la lasitud de su cuerpo y permitirse un momento de relajo, de olvido. No puede, claro que no puede. Su cabeza descansa en el pecho desnudo de Hannibal Lecter, mientras él le acaricia el cabello. Su amante, este hombre que lo abraza y sabe exactamente como tocarlo, que lo deja verlo vulnerable y se entrega a él como si estuvieran solos en el mundo… Su amante está planeando matarlos a todos, puede que incluso a él mismo, puede que incluso planee servirlo para la cena después.  
  
\- Esa es la poesía de la vida, ¿qué escuchas?  
  
\- Una melodía.  
  
A veces, cuando no está en la cama de Hannibal, se pregunta si Jack lo sabe o si su affaire con este hombre es otra de las cosas en las que Jack elige no profundizar.  
  
\- Todos nuestros destinos vuelan y nadan en sangre y vacío.  
  
Jack puede tener la conciencia tranquila de no saber exactamente todo lo que Will ha hecho para tender esta trampa.  
  
\- Todos se están acomodando para la cena.  
  
Hannibal lo atrae para un beso sin prisas que cambia rápidamente cuando Will aprovecha el momento y lo acaricia con la lengua. Hannibal lo rodea con los brazos y Will sabe que no van a durar mucho más en esta posición, Hannibal siempre tiene que estar sobre él.  
  
\- Háblame, Will. – le dice con los labios en el cuello, con una dulzura que contradice la marca que va a dejar, donde el mundo pueda verla.  
  
Donde Jack Crawford pueda verla.  
  
\- No será fácil matar a Jack, estará armado y es fuerte, bien entrenado, no puedes dudar…  
  
\- Cuando el zorro escucha gritar al conejo, viene corriendo, pero no a ayudar. – le dice Hannibal después, lamiendo su mano, como si no pudiera dejar de consumir nada que venga de Will. – Cuando escuches a Jack gritar, ¿por qué vendrás corriendo?  
  


***

Will le habla de la corriente, sabiendo que Hannibal es la única persona en este mundo que entiende lo que significa para él. Están quemando evidencia y, junto con el papel, Will deja ir parte de su resentimiento.  
  
\- Si alguna vez me aprehenden, mi palacio mental será más que un sistema de memoria, viviré ahí.  
  
\- ¿Podrías ser feliz ahí?  
  
\- Todas las cámaras del palacio no son hermosas, luminosas y brillantes. En los muros de nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes, el peligro nos aguarda. Hay agujeros en el suelo de la mente.  
  
La realidad golpea a Will como no lo ha golpeado hasta el momento. Este es el hombre que lo traicionó y al que está traicionando, al que planea encerrar hasta que muera en un lugar horrible y sin belleza. Al que va a condenar.  
  
Ya no tiene por qué contenerse, así que le roba un beso antes de seguir arrojando papeles a la chimenea.  
  
(Este es el momento que le rompe el corazón, pero eso Will no lo sabrá hasta que todo termine)

***

_Cuando llegue el momento…_

***

\- Me siento envenenada. – le dice Alana, una parte de su espíritu roto.  
  
\- Todos hemos sido envenenados.  
  
\- Tú viste lo que nadie más pudo ver.  
  
Will no se retuerce en la silla, pero está cerca, preguntándose si ella puede ver las marcas que Hannibal Lecter ha dejado en su cuerpo. Hannibal lo ha tratado como a su festín personal y Will, como siempre, se ha dejado llevar por la corriente.  
  
\- Elaboraste algún tipo de trampa y estás atrayendo a Hannibal hacia ella. – ella lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y él se pregunta si lo ve de verdad o sólo se ve a sí misma, en la posición que se puso respecto de Hannibal. - ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que él no te está atrayendo a ti?  
  
\- No puedo. 

***

_¿Serás capaz de hacer lo necesario?_

***

\- Entonces esta sería nuestra última cena.

\- De esta vida.

\- Serviremos cordero.

\- Un sacrificio.

\- No necesito un sacrificio, ¿lo necesitas tú?

\- Necesito que él sepa. Si me confesara ante Jack Crawford en este momento… - Will necesita saber. Se siente atrapado y necesita saber si Hannibal sería capaz de abrirle una puerta, sin importar que lo deje salir por ella. Es la ilusión de una salida.

\- Te perdonaría. – no hay asomo de duda en su voz. – Si Jack te dijera que todo está perdonado, ¿aceptarías su perdón?

\- Jack no ofrece perdón. Quiere… justicia. Quiere verte, verte por quien realmente eres, ver en quien me he convertido…

Mientras habla obtiene su respuesta: puede que Jack quiera ver quién es Will Graham, pero no podría aceptarlo. No, Jack no le ofrecería perdón a nadie.

\- Quiere la verdad.

El problema es que Hannibal tampoco lo está ofreciendo.

\- Por la verdad, entonces, y por todas sus consecuencias.

***

_Cuando llegue el momento, ¿serás capaz de hacer lo necesario?_

***

Will lleva su arma preparada, sin preguntarse si será capaz de disparar llegado el momento. Alana está muriendo, puede que Jack ya haya muerto y él no sabe si es capaz de dispararle al bastardo cuando lo encuentre.  
  
La casa es una escena del crimen silenciosa, los muebles están rotos y hay sangre debajo de la puerta de la despensa. Algo se mueve detrás de él y al volverse la ve. Temblando, llorando.  
  
\- ¿Abigail?  
  
Viva.  
  
\- No sabía qué mas hacer, así que hice lo que él me dijo.  
  
Will no pregunta nada más, no piensa nada más. Apoya la pistola en el mesón y avanza hacia la chica, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
  
\- Está bien, está bien, Abigail. – dice contra su pelo, acariciándole el cabello, lo que le queda de oreja. – Todo va a estar bien…  
  
\- Él…  
  
Will se da vuelta, colocándose entre ella y el peligro. Lo ve entonces, cubierto de sangre y peligroso. Tal vez es la primera vez que se vean por lo que realmente son. Will le tiende un brazo a Hannibal.  
  
\- Está viva. – dice, con lágrimas en los ojos, acercándolo a ellos y abrazándolos a ambos. – Tenemos que irnos.  
  
\- No podíamos irnos sin ti. – dice Hannibal contra su oreja, presionando algo contra su costado, se siente como un cuchillo.  
  
\- La policía viene en camino. – susurra Will. – No podía dejar a Alana desangrarse en la calle. Tenemos que irnos.  
  
\- El tiempo retrocedió, la taza que rompí se recuperó…  
  
\- Hannibal, tenemos que irnos. – sube la voz. Abigail sigue temblando en sus brazos.  
  
Este es el momento, esta es la encrucijada. En el fondo, pensaba que Jack o Hannibal le quitarían la elección de sus manos, que la corriente lo llevaría sin que pudiera detenerla. No pensaba que tendría que decidir por él y por una chica.  
  
\- Quería sorprenderte. Y tú… querías sorprenderme.  
  
Suelta a Abigail avanza los pasos que los separan. Toma a Hannibal de la nuca, mirándolo a los ojos. Si él va a matarlo, que lo haga.  
  
Will lo besa como quien hace una promesa, sellada con sangre y lágrimas.  
  
\- Dejé que me conocieras, que me vieras. – hace una pausa para volver a besarlo y colocar el cuchillo contra sus costillas. – Te di un regalo único…  
  
\- Y lo acepto. Acepto todo lo que me quieras dar, te doy todo lo que quieras tomar… - habla apresuradamente, dándose cuenta que está diciendo la verdad, que lo único que quiere en ese momento realmente es salir de esa casa, con Hannibal y Abigail, hacia donde Hannibal quiera llevarlos.  
  
\- ¿Crees que podrías cambiarme, como te he cambiado a ti?  
  
\- Ya lo he hecho. – admite. Ya que está siendo honesto consigo mismo y no sabe si volverá a tener la oportunidad lo besa en el cuello.  
  
\- El destino y las circunstancias nos han traído a este momento. – Hannibal deja caer el cuchillo. – Te perdono, Will. – lo suelta y se vuelve hacia Abigail. – Vamos, querida, tenemos que darnos prisa.  
  
Cuando salen a la calle, Will y Abigail tiritan. Él quisiera despedirse de Alana, quedarse junto a ella hasta que llegue la ayuda, preguntar por Jack.  
  
La lluvia no parece molestar a Hannibal, que le ofrece su rostro al cielo para que lo limpie de todo pecado.

***

Cuando llega el momento, Will sabe que es capaz de hacer lo necesario, lo único que puede hacer.  
  
Cuando llega el momento, Will está tan enamorado de Hannibal Lecter que no puede dejar de seguirlo al lugar que construyó para todos.


End file.
